Automatically dispensing disinfecting and deodorizing sanitaryware cleaning products are a boon to commercial and residential applications. These products can minimize the time and effort required to clean sanitary fixtures, such as for example toilets, by extending the time periods between manual cleanings, or eliminating the need for manual cleaning altogether, while keeping the fixtures and their environs tidy and fresh. Toilet cleaning products typically include a cleaning material formed into a water-soluble tablet. The tablet is then situated within either the toilet tank or toilet bowl such that when the toilet is flushed, some of the flushing water interacts with the tablet, dissolves some of the cleaning material, and dispenses the material into the toilet bowl.
Cleaning agents in the tablets can include chemicals that can degrade components of the toilet tank and toilet bowl and can be harmful upon direct contact with human skin. Situating the cleaning tablets in the tank or bowl, especially in locations that require a person to manually replace the tablets when they are spent, can therefore be undesirable. Toilet tank and toilet bowl placed cleaning products also put the unsightly tablets or tablet housings in plain view, detracting from otherwise clean, uninterrupted lines of the sanitary fixture and presenting a hazard to children and pets.
Flush toilets can be classified into three general categories depending on the design of the hydraulic channels used to achieve the flushing action: non-jetted, rim-jetted, and direct-jetted toilets. In non-jetted bowl designs, all of the flush water exits the tank into a bowl inlet area and flows through a primary manifold into the rim channel. The water can be dispersed around the perimeter of the bowl via a series of holes positioned underneath the rim. Although they can generally be inferior to other designs with respect to flushing power and efficiency, non-jetted bowls are well suited for the invention described herein since all of the dissolved cleaning fluid would be distributed around the rim of the bowl, achieving greater cleaning efficacy.
The bulk waste removal in toilets may be improved over non-jetted designs by incorporating “siphon jets.” In a rim-jetted toilet bowl, the flush water exits the tank, flows through the manifold inlet area and through the primary manifold into the rim channel. A portion of the water is dispersed around the perimeter of the bowl via a series of holes positioned underneath the rim. The remaining water flows through a jet channel positioned at the front of the rim. This jet channel connects the rim channel to a jet opening positioned in the sump of the bowl, which is sized and positioned to send a powerful stream of water directly at the opening of the trapway.
In a direct-jetted bowl, the flush water exits the tank and flows through the bowl inlet and through the primary manifold. At this point, the water is divided into two portions: a portion that flows through a rim inlet port to the rim channel with the primary purpose of achieving the desired bowl cleansing, and a portion that flows through a jet inlet port to a “direct-jet channel” that connects the primary manifold to a jet opening in the sump of the toilet bowl (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,475).
A new toilet has been described in U.S. Patent Application No. 61/810,664, “Primed Siphonic Flush Toilet,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This new toilet construction utilizes isolated rim and jet channels.